This invention relates to an exhaust silencer, or muffler, for motorcycles.
As has been well known, the exhaust silencer, is capable of improving the output of the engine and of reducing undesirable noise at the exhaustion only when it is given a sufficient volumetric capacity. However, it is often difficult to obtain such sufficient volumetric capacity of the exhaust silencer for motorcycles for the reasons of the body construction of the motorcycle, its external appearance, and various other factors. Owing to this, the conventional exhaust silencer for the motorcycle has been designed in such a manner that each of two silencers in tubular form, which are usually mounted on both lower sides of the motorcycle body, is directly connected to each of the exhaust pipes extending from the engine of the motorcycle, and the silencer pipe is shaped in a form that maintains the minimum overall breadth of the motorcycle as stipulated by laws and regulations.
In view of the foregoing problems, the present invention proposes to increase the volumetric capacity of the exhaust silencer by utilizing a portion of the motorcycle body which constitutes a dead space without affecting the aesthetic outer appearance of the motorcycle as a whole.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an exhaust silencer for a motorcycle having an increased volumetric capacity.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an exhaust silencer for a motorcycle having a connecting tube for a pair of exhaust silencers, which is disposed at a space between the rear wheel and a rear part of the motorcycle body.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an exhaust silencer for a motorcycle, in which exhaust pipes from the motorcycle engine are accommodated within the connecting tube in a crossed arrangement.